Hello, it's me again
by Jessie xxx
Summary: This is just a short ficcy, one scene full of hate, truths nd love of one couple. That couple being Lily Evans and James Potter. Please read and reveiw!


Hello, It's me again.  
I'm the girl you never knew,  
The one you used to tease,  
The girl whose tears you drew,  
Whom you did with as you pleased.  
  
Back then you hurt me,  
You mocked and fooled me.  
Whatever place,  
you always duelled me.  
  
I used to take it in my stride,  
But only so long that could avail.  
My plans have changed,  
My strength will grow,  
To break you I will not fail!  
  
No more tears will spill,  
No pride you can take,  
No more joy you can kill.  
LILY EVANS YOU WILL NOT BREAK!  
  
After 6 long years of taunts, pranks and tears from James potter, Lily Evans had finally had enough.  
  
She was through with the aggravation he had caused her.  
  
The short, curvaceous girl was in the beginnings of her final year of schooling. Normally she would let a simple prank of his pass. But today she couldn't.  
  
She was supposed to be an authority figure, and having what was apparently her partner in patrol, undermine her the way he had... again, In front of her entire house. She couldn't let them see him get away with it.  
  
As he turned around to escape up the stairs of the Griffindor boy's dormitories, she aimed a well-planned hex at him causing his whole body to freeze.  
  
"James Potter, you don't seriously expect me to let you off In attempting to charm the quill I was using, In what I may add as a pathetic attempt anyhow, to write those inexplicably disgusting words forming from the Ink?" Lily spat, In the most intimidating voice she could muster.  
  
James didn't do a thing. Then she realised that he was still frozen and UN froze him.  
  
"I couldn't help It, It was just so tempting." He grinned in a way he knew she would find annoying.  
  
It worked.  
  
Lily's red-hot temper matched her dark red hair.  
  
Only James could get her riled this way.  
  
"POTTER, WHY DO YOU ALWAYS DO THIS TO ME? CAN'T YOU JUST LEAVE ME ALONE FOR ONE PATHETIC MOMENT IN MY PATHETIC GOD FORSAKEN LIFE?" She screamed at him.  
  
The common room went silent. They were used to Lily Evans fighting with James Potter.  
  
They were used to them screaming at each other so loudly that the head of house would come in demanding to know the source of the noise.  
  
No one knew what was In Professor Dumbledore's mind when he appointed them to work together as head boy and girl.  
  
But not one person in the common room could honestly say they had seen James Potter reduce Lily Evans to tears. She had never let anyone know what he could do to her.  
  
Not her best friend Denise.  
  
Not any of the prefects.  
  
And especially not James Potter.  
  
But here she was Lily Evans the toughest of the tough. Tears rolling down her face.  
  
James Potter watching from just a couple of meters away. His hand rushing nervously to his hair. His jet-black messy hair. One of 3 characteristics. The other 2 being his tall skinny frame and his wire framed glasses.  
  
He didn't understand what he had done? How had he made her cry? He was just playing with her like he always did.  
  
He would do something stupid to draw her attention, she would yell. It was their daily routine.  
  
The entire common room was staring at him expectantly, wanting to know what he had done wrong. How far he had gone to actually make Lily Evans cry.  
  
He said the first thing, which came into his mind.  
  
"What did I do?" And instantly knew It was the wrong thing.  
  
The girls in the common room groaned.  
  
The boys looked on pityingly.  
  
His best mate Sirius muttered something about not teaching him well enough.  
  
And Lily Evans' stunning forest green eyes narrowed into evil slits, trying to kill him on the spot.  
  
They almost succeeded.  
  
"YOU ARROGANT PR@. SINCE THE DAY I MET YOU, YOU HAVEN'T LEFT ME ALONE. YOU STARTED BY PUTTING NEWTS IN MY HAIR, FROGS IN MY BED. THEN WENT ON TO CHARMING AND HEXING ME. YOU TEASE ME, GET ME IN TROUBLE. YOU TURN A SIMPLE COVERSATION I HAVE WITH SOMEONE INTO A DUEL WITH YOURSELF. I'M FED UP WITH IT ALL! I WANT TO KNOW WHY?" James looked at her stunned in to silence.  
  
All the time he thought it was harmless fun. Had he really hurt her as much as it seemed?  
  
She was tired of his silence she wanted an answer.  
  
"WHY?" She demanded. " WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WH..."  
  
"I LIKE YOU! OK!" He suddenly interrupted her.  
  
The common room gasped. This wasn't what they had expected at all.  
  
"Why?" she repeated. But this time softer, more confused and more genuine.  
  
"Why do I like you?" James asked realising what he had just announced.  
  
"No why do you do that stuff if you like me?" She sobbed. She couldn't believe what lengths he would go to, to prank her. He did not like her. That was impossible. If he did then why would he go so far in the attempts to make her miserable.  
  
"I'm stupid that's why! The moment I met you I feel in love with you. And as the days passed, the more I knew about you grew. The more I loved. Lily, you're the only girl I have ever liked. The only girl who can come anywhere close to comparing In my vast Intellect. You are beautiful, you are smart, and you are in every way perfect. You are the girl for me."  
  
"And you make me sick! Honestly, charming my hair so It changes colour Is one thing Potter, but playing with a girls emotions In aids of a prank. That is down right nasty. I didn't think that even you could sink that low!"  
  
Lily turned round and began storming towards the portrait hole.  
  
Nobody knew what to believe. They had never seen Lily Evans reduced to tears. They had never heard James Potter say he liked or In fact LOVE anyone. Was this just a practical joke?  
  
He was a really good actor if it was!  
  
"FINE RUN AWAY! DENY WHAT I'M SAYING, ACCUSE ME OF LYING. DEEP DOWN YOU KNOW IT'S THE TRUTH... LILLIAN MARIE ROSE EVANS." James shouted after her.  
  
Just as she had reached the portrait, she stopped. What had he just called her? How did he know her full name. No one knew her full name!  
  
"WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME?! She demanded. This had to be some kind of sick joke. Please. She begged herself not to fall for it. But some times when you least expect it things change.  
  
"Yeah that's right." James smirked. He knew he had won. "I know you. I know you like I know the back of my hand."  
  
"You wish!" She spat back venomously.  
  
"Lillian Marie Rose Evans. Born May the 17th 1972. Mother, Rose Evans, Father Hubert Paul Evans. Sister; petunia Holly Evans. You can't stand her can you? She has been jealous of your abilities since the day you got your letter to Hogwarts. As you are the first witch in your bloodline. But less with the trivial facts. I remember every time I ever talked to you. Most involve us yelling or duelling each other. But there was one occasion In the third year where you asked politely If you could borrow a quill..."  
  
He gazed off treasuring that one civil memory.  
  
"I know you, sing to yourself when your happy, you bite your tongue when you're concentrating, you take your left shoe off when you are bored and play with it with your foot. This occurs mainly when you are in a test and finish characteristically early. Which brings me to the subject of lessons. There's not one, like myself, that you're bad at. But you excel at charms."  
  
He glanced around, only now releasing the quiet, yet extremely full common room. And only now becoming unsure of himself.  
  
"Enough said. I love you. You make me do and say stupid things when I'm around you. I've made you hate me and not even care If I'm alive or not. I'll leave you alone now and forever."  
  
He turned away once more and headed up towards the boy's dormitories.  
  
Lily ran up behind him placing a hand on his shoulder.  
  
Nobody knew what she was about to do.  
  
Some feared she would hit him.  
  
But she didn't.  
  
"You wouldn't have this effect over me if I didn't care." She whispered.  
  
"Does that mean you..."  
  
He was cut off mid sentence the girl he had denied he had loved. The one who denied loved him back. The one he was hardly ever civil to. Was now the girl who was kissing him. The girl he had his arms around and was now kissing back.  
  
He knew he had climbed his Everest.  
  
This Is what he would have forever more.  
  
The people watching in the common room, that day considered themselves lucky. They had witnessed true love in the making.  
  
They didn't realise it then but in years to come, they would feel honoured, to have been part of something so wonderful and that something would create unity in their world.  
  
That something was good enough to defeat evil.  
  
That something was love.  
  
That something was Harry Potter! 


End file.
